We Don't Need No Hero
by AlexisK11
Summary: Tim and Damian have been thrown into an alternate universe. They've been there for two years now. Practically giving up all hope on ever getting back to their universe, they make the best of what they got, Wayne Manor and fortune, a bunch of people who are this universes versions of those they love, and each other. One day Batman finally finds which universe they were sent to...
1. Chapter 1

Title: We Don't Need No Hero  
>Disclaimer: Don't own 'em<br>Chapter: 1/?  
>Rating: Pg-13<br>Pairings: Damian/Tim (DamiTim)  
>Warnings: Language, Mentions Sex, Slash, Underage, Mental Breakdown (Slight)<br>Spoilers: None  
>Summary: Tim and Damian have been thrown into an alternate universe. They've been there for two years now. Practically giving up all hope on ever getting back to their universe, they make the best of what they got, Wayne Manor and fortune, a bunch of people who are this universes versions of those they love, and each other. One day Batman finally finds which universe they were sent to and takes Nightwing with him to bring back his other two sons. This is the conversation and following events that takes place after Damian and Tim walk into the house to find Batman and Nightwing sitting on their couch.<p>

Ch. 1

Tim and Damian have been thrown into an alternate universe. They've been there for two years now. Practically giving up all hope on ever getting back to their universe, they make the best of what they got, Wayne Manor and fortune, a bunch of people who are this universes versions of those they love, and each other. One day Batman finally finds which universe they were sent to and takes Nightwing with him to bring back his other two sons. This is the conversation and following events that takes place after Damian and Tim walk into the house to find Batman and Nightwing sitting on their couch.

Damian: "Father?"

Tim: "Dick?"

Batman peels his cowl back to examine his two boys. They look older somehow even though it's only been two months since they lost them.

Dick: "You two look older?"

Apparently Dick was thinking the same thing.

Tim: "Well no shit! It's been two years! Of course we look older!"

Dick: "Two years! What? It's only been two months!"

Tim: "Two months?" Tim says looking like his whole world is crashing down. "No, here for us it's been two years! Two _years_ of living here thinking we weren't getting out. Two years of being practically alone!"

Bruce: "We would have never stopped looking for you. You have to know that."

Damian: "We did not think you'd have a way to get us. We figured after the first year that we just needed to accept the fact that we were stuck in this universe and we just needed to make the best of it."

Tim: "Two months," Tim kept repeating looking like he was on the verge of a freak out.

Damian saw this and excusing them pulled Tim upstairs to made him lay down. Just sleep Tim, I'll talk with them, let them know what has happened here. Just process and relax, everything's going to be alright.

Tim just lays down and nods for Damian to go talk to Bruck and Dick.

Damian returns downstairs and motions for his father and brother to sit back down.

Dick: "So it's been two years for you guys? That's crazy it's only been two months for us!"

Damian: "Yea well time apparently flows different here."

Dick: "Apparently."

Bruce: "So what happened since you've been here?"

Damian: "Well Timothy and I found ourselves in this universe's Gotham's abandoned subway after that blast at Luthor Corp. We realized things we wrong when we could not contact anyone and when we went to the police station and Gordon had no idea who we were. We managed to get a hotel room with the little bit of cash we had on us and then figured out a plan. Tim got ahold of a laptop, I am still not sure of how, and managed to look up everyone's alternate persons. Luckily we didn't have doppelgangers and the you in this world never did become Batman. He traveled for a while and never came home. Presumed dead. I was able to prove to be your son through DNA and then with access to the Manor and fortune Tim was able to fake the rest of our identities. He aged me to 18 so I didn't have to go to school and he taught me here. He aged himself to 21. So by law right now I'm 20 and he's 23. By time, however, I'm actually 18 and he's 22. We've been here for two years so we have aged."

Dick: "Shit."

Bruce: "Precisely."

Dick: "So how long have we, he gestures to himself and Bruce, been here in our universe's time?"

Damian: "We'll you've been here about two hours, so about two minuets I think."

Dick: "Wow."

Damian: "Yes."

Bruce: "What else have you two been up to?"

Damian: "We cleaned up the manor as much as possible, even did some work in the cave. It was hard by ourselves and without Wayne Tech to hide our purchases through, however. Tim did as good as he could. We started to go out on some nights, breaking up petty street crime and what not. After Tim took an almost fatal stabbing we stopped."

Both Dick and Bruce looked startled at this.

Damian: "He is fine. I was able to get him back and fixed up. It scared us enough that we stopped and started working from behind the scenes, much like our world's Oracle. We we able to send tips to the clean cops about the dirty cops and eventually got GCPD cleaned up and in running order. We still sit in the cave and watch the cameras, making calls whenever the cops are needed. They have a decent sized department now and a few different precincts spread over the city to be able to answer calls quicker. It is working well so far."

Dick: "But you quit going on patrol?"

Damian: "We are not needed here and it was not worth it. Tim and I only had each other. It was not worth loosing that when there was another way to still help."

Dick: "Oh Dami! I'm so sorry you had to go through this!" Dick whines while dragging his little brother into a hug.

Damian: "It was quite alright. I had Timothy."

Bruce: "It seems you two have grown quite close."

Damian blushes and looks down before he answers. "You could say that."

Dick: "Oh I'm so glad you guys are finally getting along!"

Damian: "Yes, well I better go check on Timothy. He was a little 'freaked out' by your sudden appearance. There is food and drinks in the kitchen. I'll be with Tim in our bedroom if you need me."

Dick: "Ok thanks!...Wait did he just say _our_ bedroom? Bruce!?"

Bruce: "Jesus."

Dick: "Dami! Dami!?...Oh my God..._Bruce_! You have to do something! Isn't that like incest?"

Bruce: "Just calm down. We don't even know if it's like that. They were here alone, they may just be sharing a room. And no, it wouldn't be incest, they aren't blood related Dick."

Dick: "Oh yea true, but still."

Bruce just gives Dick an amused look and sits back to wait for Damian and Tim.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: We Don't Need No Hero  
>Disclaimer: Don't own 'em<br>Chapter: 2/?  
>Rating: Pg-13<br>Pairings: Damian/Tim (DamiTim)  
>Warnings: Language, Mentions Sex, Slash, Underage, Mental Breakdown (Slight)<br>Spoilers: None  
>Summary:<em>Tim and Damian have been thrown into an alternate universe. They've been there for two years now. Practically giving up all hope on ever getting back to their universe, they make the best of what they got, Wayne Manor and fortune, a bunch of people who are this universes versions of those they love, and each other. One day Batman finally finds which universe they were sent to and takes Nightwing with him to bring back his other two sons. This is the conversation and following events that takes place after Damian and Tim walk into the house to find Batman and Nightwing sitting on their couch.<em>

Ch. 2

Looking around Bruce can't help but be impressed with what his two boys managed to do with the manor. It looked nice, homey even surprisingly. He looked over to Dick who was nervously fidgeting and bouncing in place. Sometimes Dick's extreme energy was aggravating. There were other times it was useful however.

Meanwhile, Damian manages to coax Tim downstairs to talk to their father and brother. Once they reach the couches where Bruce and Dick are sitting, or more aptly Batman and Nightwing sans cowl and mask, Tim noticeably tenses up again. Damian guides him to sit down on the love seat, taking the seat right next to Tim. Trying to get Tim to relax, Damian reaches for Tim's hand and laces their fingers together causing a litany of questions to start flowing from Dick's mouth.

Holding up a hand Damian puts a stop to Dick's never-ending questions. "Really Dick? Incest? Your going with that? Isn't that a little hypocritical considering you have been sharing a bed with our _father_?"

Dick: "How the hell...how did you find out? I didn't think any one knew?"

Tim: "Everyone knows Dick. _Everyone_. Just like everyone knows about your foursomes with Clark and Lex Luthor of all people. It takes Dami, I, Jason, and Alfred to keep the girls away when you guys are going at it, of course we know."

It's a rare occasion to see the bat blush but Bruce's face was about the same shade of red as Dick's. Damian couldn't contain a smirk at this as Tim just brushed it off.

Damian: "You are not exactly quiet Grayson."

Dick: "Oh God. My little brothers heard me having sex, _with their father_!" Dick wails covering his face with his hands.

Tim: "Don't forget about Alfred, and Selina, and I think half the rest of the Justice League and even some other villains."

Dick: "Oh my God," He groans mortified.

Bruce: "Okay, enough about that. What else has been going on because it seems that Damian has left out some _important_ details of your stay here," he says noticing the rings on both their fingers.

Tim: "Well we made some friends with this world's versions of the people we knew back home. Some people are pretty much the same, others completely different. Slade for example, he's not some crazy killing mercenary here. Lex is different as well, married to Clark and running Luthor Corp, but not dressing up as a crazed villain trying to off the Justice League. Oh and there is no league here. Some others do some of the vigilantism like Oliver and Clark but its small scale and they keep it hidden well. There is no Green Arrow or Superman, just helping, concerned citizens. It's hard though because even though they are our friends and a lot like our universe's versions, they aren't the same people that we've fought alongside...or against in some instances. They aren't really _ours_ if you know what I mean."

Damian: "Timothy and I got married."

Tim groans and takes his turn to cover his face at his husband's random interruption. He was getting there. He was, just slowly.

Dick: "You what?!" Dick practically jumps out of his seat.

Bruce: "You...got married?"

Damian: "Yes father. Married, matrimony, you know the bonding of two people in-"

Bruce: "Yes Damian," Bruce effectively cuts his son off. "I am aware of what marriage is. I'm just a bit confused is all. You two managed from going to kill each other to married in two months?"

Tim: "Two years. Don't forget it was two _years_ for us."

Damian: "Being stuck together and only having each other may have help us realize certain, _feelings_, we have for each other."

Tim: "We're happy." He states while lifting their intertwined hands to examine his ring. Silver and black bands twisted together to make an intricate pattern. Beautiful rings if he does say so himself. He tires not to think about the fact that he'll loose this once they go back. Damian will only be 16 and they won't be legally married in their universe. He takes a deep breath and lowers their hands back down to rest on the couch.

Damian leans into Tim and whispers to him that everything will be alright and they will figure it all out once they get home. If Bruce will not sign papers to let them get married, well he can probably get his mother to. He will 'bribe' her if he needs to.

Damian: "We are going to have to find a way to explain our aging. It is a pretty noticeable side effect of our little trip."

Bruce: "We can figure that out once we get back. Say your goodbyes and pack what you are bringing with you. Jason, Alfred, Clark, and Dinah are waiting for us back in the cave."

Damian: "We can take two weeks and it will only be like two hours to them. Give Timothy some time to adjust to leaving alright?"

Dick: "We can do that. Come on Bruce, let's go check out their cave and give them some privacy."

With that the the couple returns to their bedroom to make plans on saying goodbye and to discuss what they are taking along with them back to their universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: We Don't Need No Hero  
>Disclaimer: Don't own 'em<br>Chapter: 3/?  
>Rating: Pg-13<br>Pairings: Damian/Tim (DamiTim)  
>Warnings: Language, Mentions Sex, Slash, Underage, Mental Breakdown (Slight)<br>Spoilers: None  
>Summary: Tim and Damian have been thrown into an alternate universe. They've been there for two years now. Practically giving up all hope on ever getting back to their universe, they make the best of what they got, Wayne Manor and fortune, a bunch of people who are this universes versions of those they love, and each other. One day Batman finally finds which universe they were sent to and takes Nightwing with him to bring back his other two sons. This is the conversation and following events that takes place after Damian and Tim walk into the house to find Batman and Nightwing sitting on their couch.<p>

Ch. 3

Tim wanted to go home. He really did. He missed his family, his friends, the league. He missed Alfred and Babs and Steph and Jason. He missed Cass and Kon and Cassie. He missed Bart and Wally and Clark. He missed everyone. He missed _his_ Gotham. He was just unsure of the changes it would bring. Damian would only be 16 and he'd be 19. Damian would have to go back to school. It would be weird enough for the two youngest Waynes to start dating, but while Dami was still in high school? Tim couldn't even think of the headlines and scandals _that_ would bring about.

And then there is the issues with Colin. Colin, Damian's best friend and previous crush. Colin, the person who knew the most about Damian, well with maybe the exception of Tim now. Tim's man enough to admit he's insecure about whats going to happen when Damian realizes that he will be able to have Colin again. Will he leave Tim and the bullshit they will have to go through for something a little less stressful? Tim wouldn't blame him.

Damian knew Tim was reserved to returning to their universe. He knew the reasons _why_ Tim was reserved to returning to their universe. Hell he had some of the same of his own. That didn't matter however, they had to go home. Everyone was counting on them coming home. They would figure it out. They would have to.

"Timothy, it is going to be alright. We will figure everything out you know?"

"But will we really Dami? Can we really work everything out once we get back? I want to be with you, I want the world to know that we are together and that _won't_ be able to happen. You'll only be 16, underage and still in high school. I'll be 19 and too old for my _baby brother_ to be dating."

"It will all work out beloved, you will see. We are only three years apart, that is not a significant age difference and 16 _is_ the age of consent. There may be some who do not understand this, or who will throw a fuss, but they will be of no concern."

"You know you can't kill someone just because they don't approve of us right?"

"Of course beloved. Now quit worrying. We need to go say a few quick goodbyes and pack a few important things to take with us, like Grey."

"Well duh, I wasn't planning on leaving our cat behind Dami, but what else do we really need? I want the pictures and any presents but other than that we honestly don't need anything else, nor would it be practical to take much else."

"Well how about we pack quickly and then let father and Grayson know we are going to see a few people before we leave."

"Fine."

The two quickly pulled out their largest duffels and quickly packed only important stuff. Grey's shot records, pictures, clothes that were gifts, any thing that was a gift really, and anything of sentimental value. Once they were satisfied they had everything ready to go except for their cat, they headed down to their much smaller scaled version of the Bat cave.

"Father, Grayson, we are packed and ready and will now be heading out to visit some friends for the last time before we leave. We shall be back shortly."

"Okay. We will be here when you return."

"Be careful you two!"

"Tt. Please Grayson we have lived in this universe for two years and have survived thus far, I think Timothy and I are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. We will be leaving now...Come on beloved." Damian spoke as he gently placed a hand on Tim's back leading him back up the stairs and out the door.

"Well it's nice to know D will never outgrow that."

Batman just scowls.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: We Don't Need No Hero  
>Disclaimer: Don't own 'em<br>Chapter: 4/?  
>Rating: Pg-13<br>Pairings: Damian/Tim (DamiTim)  
>Warnings: Language, Mentions Sex, Slash, Underage, Mental Breakdown (Slight)<br>Spoilers: None  
>Summary: Tim and Damian have been thrown into an alternate universe. They've been there for two years now. Practically giving up all hope on ever getting back to their universe, they make the best of what they got, Wayne Manor and fortune, a bunch of people who are this universes versions of those they love, and each other. One day Batman finally finds which universe they were sent to and takes Nightwing with him to bring back his other two sons. This is the conversation and following events that takes place after Damian and Tim walk into the house to find Batman and Nightwing sitting on their couch.<p>

Ch. 4

Tim was never really fond of goodbyes, but he never really despised them either, that was until now. It's different when you realize you will never be seeing the people your saying goodbye to again. They explained the situation to the ones they could, and the others they told they were moving overseas to be closer to Damian's family.

Once they were done they stopped by their favorite coffee shop one last time to wish the owners future good luck and to grab a small stash of their favorite pastries and brew. Tim decided that he really hated the fact that their universe didn't have a coffee shop quite this good. He could really use this is their universe most days.

Damian, aware how much his Timothy loved this place, put in a special request for a few recipes from the owners. Seeing as how they loved when the Wayne's came in, and loved how cute they are together, the wife obliged and made some copies of Tim and Damian's favorites and slipped it to Damian with Tim none the wiser.

Damian couldn't wait to get the chance to have Alfred help him learn to prepare the recipes. He knows his beloved will love it, and _yes_, he can be romantic. Actually he is probably the most romantic out of the two of them. Oh well. Timothy deserved it.

The finally returned to the manor and added their coffee shop treasures to their packed bags.

"Let us go get father and Grayson and tell them we are ready."

"Okay."

"Tim are you okay?"

"I will be Dami."

"I love you Timothy."

"I love you too Damian."

Sensing his beloved's distress Damian gently lifts Tim's hand and places a chaste kiss to it before pulling him along behind him to the Batcave.

"It is all going to be alright, you will see."

"If it was anybody else saying that I wouldn't believe them."

"Well then, it is a good thing that it is me.."

"Yes, a very good thing."

"Now what is going on?"

"Nothing Grayson, I was just reassuring my Timothy that everything is going to be ok once we return to our Gotham."

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Really Grayson, even _you_ are not that dumb. I would only expect this level of stupidity from Todd."

"Wow you really won't grow out of that will you? How do you put up with it Timmy?"

"He's nice to me." He responds with a shrug and a smirk.

"I still don't get it."

"I'm sleeping with him, he has to be nice to me."

"Oh God...NO NO NO...la la la la, I didn't hear that...Bruce make it stooop!"

"Dick! Calm down. Boys will you please not discuss, that, in front of your brother. It apparently bothers him."

"Yea well you know what doesn't bother him B?" "Ohh Bruce I never knew that you and Clark were so flexible, yea that's good, Never knew you had a costume fetish Lex, Oh let-"

"Oh my God stop! Timmy don't-"

"Enough! This is getting ridiculous. I love Timothy and he loves me. We have sex. DEAL. WITH. IT. Now let's get moving."

"Yes Let's."

"We have to make our way back to the abandoned Subway station to the portal then I'll contact Jason and he'll transport us back. The others are waiting, grab your stuff and say a final goodbye to the place, we're destroying the cave computers just in case."

Tim walked over to the wall computer and typed in a string of code. "Already done. They are no longer of any use."

Seeing all three other Wayne's stare at him he responded, "What? I always have fail safes planned, you all should know this by now," and walked out of that cave for the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: We Don't Need No Hero  
>Disclaimer: Don't own 'em<br>Chapter: 5/?  
>Rating: Pg-13<br>Pairings: Damian/Tim (DamiTim)  
>Warnings: Language, Mentions Sex, Slash, Underage, Mental Breakdown (Slight)<br>Spoilers: None  
>Summary: Tim and Damian have been thrown into an alternate universe. They've been there for two years now. Practically giving up all hope on ever getting back to their universe, they make the best of what they got, Wayne Manor and fortune, a bunch of people who are this universes versions of those they love, and each other. One day Batman finally finds which universe they were sent to and takes Nightwing with him to bring back his other two sons. This is the conversation and following events that takes place after Damian and Tim walk into the house to find Batman and Nightwing sitting on their couch.<p>

Ch. 5

BATCAVE-OUR UNIVERSE:

"Calm your tits Babs it's only been a few hours, they'll be fine."

"Yea Babs, I'm sure they're all ok. Come upstairs, Alfred made soup and Jason got the computers. You need a break."

"Go Babs," Jason says his expression unusually soft, "Bruce left me in charge anyway, I can handle this, see no guns!"

Babs just sighs and lets Dinah push her to the elevator.

"Looks like your handling things better Jason." Clark chimes in.

"Things have been better, yea. Daddy bats is allowing me more reign in the cave again. Don't know if he really had a choice when the pretty bird and baby bird went missing."

"It was hard on him."

"It was hard on all of us."

"Touche, but we'll have them back soon. Real soon."

"Now Soon! The communicator just went off! CALL BABS AND EVERYONE BACK DOWN I'M ACTIVATING THE TRANSPORTER!"

Clark takes off to retrieve the others while Jason works on activating the transporter to bring back Bruce and hopefully all his brothers.

Just as everyone is returning from upstairs there is a flash indicating the arrival of the rest of the Batclan.

Jason practically sags in relief when he sees Tim and Damian standing there in the cave in front of them. Until he realizes something is off.

"Um why do you two look like you've aged by a few years and, is that cat? Only you two would manage to find a cat to bring back."

"Jason, take them, and the cat, and run diagnostics on them, make sure everything is normal. Then we all need to sit down and have a family meeting. Someone may want to call Selina...and Lex, I'm going to need his help."

"Bruce your scaring me, the day you of all people ask for Lex Luthor's help, I know something's wrong."

"You can see it for yourself Dinah, they've aged by 2 years, that isn't something we're going to just be able to explain away. I need Lex's help on this one."

"Clark went to make the call. You do know this will give him bragging rights for like ever, though right?"

"Doesn't matter, and he'll help."

"True."

Meanwhile Jason starts running all the usually 'you've been to another dimension we need to make sure your normal' tests on Damian and Tim.

"So I guess I need to run tests on this thing too," he says while grabbing the cat. Damian takes offense to his cat being called a 'thing' and precedes to correct Jason.

"Fist off, Timothy and I's cat is not a 'thing' _his_ name is Grey."

"You call him Grey? BUT HE'S ORANGE!?"

"Precisely."

"You will never make sense to me baby bird."

"Good. I would hate to think that my level of intelligence has fallen to that of yours."

"We've been back a total of like five minuets, can you two not start a fight already?"

"Sorry beloved, how are you feeling?"

"Tim is something wrong, have you not been feeling well, why did Damian just ask how your feeling...and wait, did he just call you _beloved_?"

Tim just groans and throws his head into his hands, "here we go again."


End file.
